Nightmares
by HonkHOnkMotherMoThEr
Summary: A Dave / Jade story about Jade having Nightmares / being bullied Dave is the new guy at school who just happens to make friends with Jade. Jade is not used to having friends and is a little wary of letting someone close to her again since the accident. Excuse the shitty summary :P I don't own homestuck, Rate and Review please I DON'T OWN THE IMAGE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own homestuck **

**Hey guys! its been awhile since I've wrote back to school can be a bitch anyway :P hope you like please feel free to give constructive advice and tell me what you liked and what you disliked im always trying to improve to help ya guys out :P anyway enjoy!**

Your name is Jade Harley

And currently your taking a shower. You let the hot/luke warm water cascade down your head to the very tips of your hair. Flipping your head right side up, splashing water everywhere as you did so, you turned off the water and slumped against the green aqua tiles you had installed about a year ago. Deep in your thoughts a loud grumble cut you off.

Whatever had made the noise was clearly in the room. A lazy footstep confirmed your suspicions. Breathing heavily you looked for something you could use as self defense, Nothing. SHIT whatever it was It was coming closer, you backed up as much as you could trying to make yourself small. Suddenly the shower curtain fell down with a loud bang, as the monster was revealed. Deep down you already knew what it was. The once human specimen lolled its head to the side and stared into your eyes with a dead stare. You fell down and screamed at the sight of the zombie. Amused the zombie smiled, bearing its teeth as it began to crouch and slowly climb into the tub with you. Screaming you flailed and flailed kicking away from the zombie.

You managed to climb out of the tub, but only to be tangled in a net of shower curtains. All you could see was the squiddles that were on your shower curtain, then a shadow. You covered you eyes but could hear the zombies nails tearing the curtain apart, like a child tearing open a present. You felt its nails dig into your stomach as you slowly fell into a darkness feeling the nails twisting inside you

Until you woke up screaming and in tears. This was the third night in a row you have had those nightmares, you wish they would just stop. Running a hand through your raven black hair you glanced at the clock, 3:45 am . The clocks dull turquoise light stared at you until you laid back down. You sighed, tonight was going to be a long night, every time you closed your eyes the dream started again, sometimes half way through repeating getting more frightening as it went on.

Finally it was time for you to get up and get ready, after you had spent the night rolling around trying to actually get some sleep 3 hours had past and it was now time to be heading to school. Not that school was any better then your nightmares but at least you weren't defenseless. After pulling on your favourite sweater dress and putting make up on you grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out the door.

As you entered the front of the school a wave of old paper mixed with faded scented cleaning products filled the air. With twenty minutes to spare you headed to your locker hoping to read another chapter in your favourite book "The Outsiders" even though you English teacher Mr Brauns said not to read ahead you couldn't resist the temptation. as you reached you locker you noticed a crowd of people around your locker talking amungst themselves. "Excuse me" they didn't seem to hear "uhm...Excuse me!" you managed a little louder, one of the girls in the group looked you up and down and snorted. When you gave her a look as if to say "you done?" she moved out of your way "Fat cow" one of the guys scoffed as you opened up your locker. You shoved it off and slammed the door closed.

For the next twenty minutes you spent it holed up in the bathroom with your feet up so no one would notice, the bell rang but hardly made you move. Your first class was English which is pretty much what your doing right now, you thought. After all this did give you an excuse to read ahead if you just lied and said you were sick. If the school called home, well you lived on your own, you pondered staying in the washroom for the whole class but your better judgment got the best of you as you arrived on time for your English class. making your way to your assigned seat you got nasty glares from your piers as they started whispering about you, you knew there were, you kept hearing your name amungst the whispers "Jade...She's so... What a bitch...Jade" Laughter burst out amungst the groups. Once the teacher assigned the chapters to read you indulged yourself once again escaping the rude comments.

When lunch came around you had full intent on hiding in one of the stairwells but plans changed when you found a guy had stole your spot early. You had never seen him before. He was definitely new, you would have noticed a guy walking around in shades if he had been here before. You stopped and looked around, you knew of nowhere else to go other then the washroom again. Letting out a sigh you adjusted your back pack and began up the stairs when you heard a familiar voice coming around the corner.

Oh shit not Viriska, you began to turn around but it was too late already spotted. "Oh look who do we have hear?" Viriska sneered in your face as she grabbed some of your hair twirling it. "Fat cow, I cant believe your showing your face around here you should be ashamed, no one wants to look at you." she drawled "Why don't you just wear a paper bag over your head humm?"

"Oh just shut up" you said under your breath. "Excuse me I didn't quite catch that!" she sneered again and slammed you into the wall "Now say it again bitch before I throw you down the stairs" "I-uh" you began "She said shut up in-case your deaf" the guy with shades stood up. From here you could see his freckles most of which hidden by his shades, he was pretty cute you thought to yourself, but now is not the time to be swooning, you shook the thought out of your head and braced for Viriska's reaction. "Excuse me and who do you think you are?" Virska questioned still gripping your hair. which was starting to feel pretty painful "Dave, now leave her alone and get on with it." he said grabbing her wrist for a moment she just glared at Dave until finally letting go "Fine but next time you better watch out princess" she looked at you "Your going to have to make up for the fun I lost today" and with that she stormed out. You and this guy Dave stared at each other for a good minute before he spoke.

"Hey I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that, I just made things worse shit man sorry" Dave ran his hands through his blonde hair." No look it's fine, she always threatens me." Dave gave you a look which you're pretty sure without the glasses would have been empathy. "Well, I'm Dave I'm the new kid at school." he said sticking out his hand. "I'm Jade, and you might wanna do yourself a favor and not talk to me. " "Oh... why? did i already piss you off ? look I'm sorry I..." He seemed nervous "Look" you began. "I'm the school loser no one really likes me here and if this is your first day I don't want to ruin what potential you have for having a good school year with good friends." you finished feeling exhausted, you hadn't had a real conversation in months other than defending your ass and communicating with teachers.

Dave laughed cracking his neck "Look I want to be friends with who I want being "cool" means nothing to me if I don't have someone I can actually talk to. "Well you began then I guess uh.." You began blushing and feeling nervous it must have been awhile since you've made anything close to a friend. "Hey it's okay man I'll see you around." Dave gave a quick wave and began up the stairs "SHIT" you thought. You got to nervous and freaked him out way to go Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - HEY GUYS I'm SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE AND I THOUGH HERE WAS A GOOD PLACE TO STOP ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND HOW ARE YOU LOVLIES DOING? I KNOW I HAVE A PHYSICS TEST TOMORROW :( WISH ME LUCK :)**

Your name is Jade Harley

And you are heading to your locker before you head home. You had a mile of Bio and Physics homework due for tomorrow and you were going to be dammed it you forgot it. Opening your locker you heard footsteps in the empty hallway, footsteps that made your stomach turn.

Relax Jade it could be anyone there's still five minutes left of school, probably someone just heading to the washroom. You thought to yourself feeling your anxiety. rising. Being in a school were the teachers didn't care what happened made you overly frightened when you were alone. Maybe it was someone who wouldn't notice you. It wasn't and you knew damn well what was going to happen next. Before you could react your face was hitting the cool metal doors of your locker, your eye smashing into your bulky lock. feeling the pain pulse through your face you moved a jar still standing which pissed Viriska over even more. Grabbing you by your hair she smashed you face into the locker again, this time your nose got the full blow. You curled into a ball on the floor and prepared for the next attack. A decent sized foot connected with your face causing you to squeak and bury your head further, Your head spun as you tried to block some of Viriskas attacks. She said nothing just looked at you with hate and snarled when you managed to block something.

When the bell finally rang, you managed to get yourself off the floor and leaned against the lockers books in hand. Your right eye had swelled completely shut and the room spun as you walked. With your textbooks and a bloody nose you began down the stairs hoping to get out quickly without making a scene, when your damned foot caught the edge of the stair sending you towards the floor. Expecting a wall of pain, you were instead greeted with a comfortable grip. "Hey again" A familiar voice spoke. It was Dave. "I-uh-I...thanks" you muttered and tried to steady yourself, you didn't like the idea of owing someone a favor already. Your head was pounding from the abuse it had just dealt with. Realizing Dave was looking at your wounds from beneath his shades you began to get anxious "I uhm have to go- " "Lets get you somewhere were we can talk." Dave said montonely. Suddenly you were being carried fireman style to the empty field.

"Please put me down, you're hurting my stomach!" you whined as you flailed all ligaments until Dave finally set you down. Once you were on your feet your head began to spin as you had lost a fair amount of blood and your knees buckled from under you, and once again Dave caught you.

"Sorry I was a little rough." he scratched as he laid you down. Dave knelt down beside you and began to poke around your sore eye which bye now was probably blacker than jack. "I'm fine seriously." You began to protest but Dave wouldn't listen to reason. You figured he was a pretty thick headed guy, only did things his way and didn't try to understand anyone else's opinion. Not that you really minded, you were more freaked out that no one has talked to you as a person never the less touch your face, which for some reason was making you giddy and anxious all at the same time. God you hoped it wasn't plain obvious how you were feeling.

"How are you going to explain this? God I feel so bad I should have been there to help you" Dave rubbed his hands down his face. OK this is weird why would he care so much he JUST met you. "Hey, it's not your fault I should have defended myself better, Nothing I'm not used to I can handle it." Dave was silent all you got was a blank face, and you were positive if you could see through his radiators his eyes would be full of the emotion he was hiding. "What about your parents, what will they say when they see your face?" You took a deep breath "I don't have parents, They were murdered when I was 8. after that I lived with my grandpa until he died when I was 13, Since then I've been living on my own." Dave looked at the ground " I don't have parents either all I have is my bro, and I'm lucky to have him. My dad well that's a story for another time."

Personally you felt shocked for as long as you could remember you were the outcast, no one understood and often made jokes about how you must have killed your parents, and you would holler and cry until you were blue in the face defending yourself. you didn't hurt anyone and they didn't understand.

"Well," He broke the silence "Your coming to my house then it's a bit of a drive but I have a feeling you need to talk to someone, I get the impression you haven't had a heart to heart in awhile." "Wait! no I'm-I just said I'm fine-" Once again you were being carried ( a little more gently) And before you knew it you were in his car slowly drifting asleep.

You were in your room alone. You couldn't remember how you got there, You knew you were in your room but everything was different. You opened the curtain and looked out the window to the street below. It was late at night, the street lights basked the sweet air in light, reflecting off the newly rained road. A groan at you door made you jump, You watched the door with intent. It's the pipes you told yourself, relax. You heard shuffling and then a long scratch at the door slow at first, and then eagerness began to build up as the zombies behind the door ravished. they growled as they tried even harder to break the barrier between you and them, sounding like dogs fighting over raw meat. You took a deep breath and searched for a weapon while still having your eyes locked on the door. Success just as they broke through you found your machete which you for sure don't remember buying. Feeling more sure you could take on the oozing mutants in front of you, something jumped out at you...their clothes.

They were your parents, you noticed your mothers comfortable sweater sagging and ripped on her once healthy body, Your dads watch that you made him when you were 5. You were so proud of it because no one else had a dad who had a pink glittery watch. God you can't believe he actually wore that thing. Tears started to sting your eyes as they hungrily stared at you moving closer and closer. You dropped your weapon. You knew for sure you couldn't kill them. Uncontrollable sobs wracked your body as you crumpled to the ground, Your dad taking a bite out of your shoulder, You screamed in response as he gulped the large chunk of flesh down in a matter of seconds. "Dad no stop please I love you, Daddy no!" Unfortunately for you zombies don't listen to reason.

"JADE!" "JADE" "Wake up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys sorry it's so short :/ I had to update so I could get a fresh start on a new chapter. I promise I'll work on getting my spelling checked out and Providing you with more quality chapters so sorry :( anyway here it is. I DONT OWN HOMESTUCK AND MY TOE IS BLEEDING.**

** Your name is Jade Harley**

And zombies are screaming at you to wake up, wait no... It's Dave "Wake up!" You finally managed to open your eyes and to your surprised you face was soaked, licking your lips you concluded that you were crying while sleeping. Not that it didn't happen often but usually you don't have to feel insecure about it, because usually you sleep **ALONE** not in some guys car. Oh gosh he probably thinks your mental, shit. oh well your perfectly fine with being on your own.

You sit up and brush the black matted hair away from your face, " I'm fine" You squeaked out but even though the dream was over you couldn't stop sobbing. You started crying harder when you realized how pathetic you must look, you seethed with anger thinking about how weak you looked and knowing how weak you were. You were supposed to be strong controlled, not a crying mess with a black eye and blood everywhere.

Dave looked at you clueless as to what to do, to you he looked the kind of guy who might have dealt with crying girls before he was doing well earlier, Dave shifted uncomfortably and looked upwards to the now navy blue tinted sky. Perhaps not, you thought to yourself. You just stared at where his eyes would be under the shades, somehow it felt easier when you couldn't see them looking back, judging you.

Suddenly as if he had to work up the courage he hugged you, and not a quick hug either, he held on to you until you had cried to your hearts content, "They hate me Dave I couldn't protect them." you whimpered as he rubbed the small of your back "Shhh It's okay the dreams over." "But I'm weak.. Dave I'm so weak." He put his head on top of your head, "Oi, your the strongest person I've ever met crying isn't showing weakness my dear." Dave smirked as you detached yourself from his grip. "Why?" you questioned. "Why what?" He shifted in his seat again. "Why are you talking to me? Why are you trying to help I am fine on my own you know." Dave studied your face "I'm not saying your not, but sometimes it's good to let things out. Helps you keep composure trust me my bro taught me this and he is the master." "And for why I am talking to you, I think your interesting, there are a lot of boring people, same personalities, same everything. And what kind of asshole lets a beaten up girl go home alone? " You looked at the ground, your face felt hot. "Well lets get you to my place patch you up and have a little conversation on what the hell just happened" You nodded you head and watched the scenery the whole way to his house.

Dave's was a comfortable house in the suburbs typical three story house with a more than nice neighborhood. Walking up the paint peeled stairs to his front door he spoke. "Now just warning you, my bros been out for a while It's a little messy." Dave spoke nervously and held the door open for you. What you saw was nothing close to messy, the room practically sparkled. "Do you have O.C.D? It's as clean as it could be!" "Yeah I know." Dace smirked. "Just in-case" You just rolled you eyes and plopped your self on his red couch "Oh fancy, everything here looks so suave" You announced. It was true, there was a definite theme of red white and black going on here. A dark wooden coffee table took up the majority of the middle of the living room, across from which was a sleek almost brand new looking flat screen T.V. The floors were covered with snow white carpet until you reached the kitchen which had once again dark wood but this time flooring.

Dave plopped beside and smirked. "What's the look for?" You half heartedly laughed wondering what he was thinking. "I was just wondering..." He leaned in close. "If you're...**TICKLISH**" before you could react he was jabbing your sides as you squirmed and squealed. "HEHE Dave no stop, DAVID" Everything was going well besides the death by tickling going on until you felt your face get wet again, and no you were not crying. You both sat up panting and looked at the pink stained carpet underneath you. You stomach did a 180 and you began to breathe heavily, While playing around you must have forgotten about your wounds.

Speaking of your wounds your vision began to fuzz, and you began to feel your nose and fingers going numb as they do when you have trouble breathing." I-'m so sorry!" You took another deep breath inwards and shakily exhaled. "Hey, It's no problem I'm a stain master!" He puffed his chest out like some kind of roster. "As for you we're going to get you all patched up which is what we meant to do in the first place, sorry." You nodded and soon he was setting you down on the black marble countertop with a first aid kit in hand. You let him clean the cuts, hissing as the disinfectant burnt your wounds.

"Now tell me again why you put up with this girls shit?" You looked up toward the ceiling avoiding his eye. "I don't know, I'm used to being bullied and picked on it just never occurred to me to take action for how long it's been going on. The teachers know, before you ask, that's why I get beaten up like this because they don't care Dave no one does, Not about me and you shouldn't either." Dave inhaled deeply, "Well too bad because I care about you, no take backs." "Fine" you said crossing your arms.

"I don't mean to pry, but what was with that while you were sleeping? you were thrashing and screaming so loud I had to pull over and calm you down." Your face reddened. "It's nothing okay? Just some nightmare. "That didn't seem like any old nightmare Jade..." Dave replied uncertainly. "Well I'm sorry I don't provide proper nightmares Mr. Nightmare-Pants. Dave gave a look and shook it off. "What do you want to do? Video games sound good?" "Yeah!" You replied excitedly eager to release some stress.

That night you played video games with Dave till your hearts content, laughing when he started pouting because some girl was beating him at 'his own game'. It was quiet and relaxed and you slowly drifted to sleep hoping to escape the dreams for one night, but a shadow lurked..


End file.
